Love the way you lie
by Toru887
Summary: I can't write a summary worth crap...so please just read it :3
1. Chapter 1

Love the Way you Lie  
Chapter One

"Shut the fuck up, Fatass," I said as I walked to the bus stop next to my rival; my enemy; my crush. Cartman shoved me playfully and we met up with Stan and Kenny. They watched us as we walked closer towards them. "Hey, Stan," I said with a wide grin. He smiled at me and waved. "'Sup, Kenny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just standing here waiting for the bus," Kenny said. We all laughed at that.

Cartman stood close to Kenny, and I felt a little jealous since Cartman and Kenny were best friends like Stan and I. Though, I wonder if it was I who was 'his' best friend. I let out a small sigh and Stan placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Anything wrong, Kyle?" he asked me. I shook my head and smiled at him. He smiled back gently. "So, why you two guys late? You're always the first to the bus stop, Kyle," Stan asked.

I chuckled lightly. "I didn't want to go to the principal's office again because the fatass decides to play hooky, so I went to drag him out of bed," I said, pointing a finger at Cartman. Stan and Kenny laughed. Cartman just chuckled then turned his head away from the group.

***

I looked over the math problem that sat upon the board. I knew Mr. Garrison wouldn't call on me, since I always got it right and he couldn't humiliate me, so he usually calls on the students who looked dazed. Which was usually, "Cartman, come and solve this problem," Mr. Garrison said.

Cartman grunted and stood then walked over to the board. He wrote the correct answer surprisingly. As he past my desk I whispered out to him, "Nice job, Eric," I said, calling him by his first name.

His desk sat directly behind mine. I heard him lean forward and he blew at my ear, "Thanks Jew,"

I giggled lightly. "Kyle, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Garrison asked. I shook my head. He gave me a stern look then continued his lesson. Once Mr. Garrison turned around I quickly wrote a note for Cartman then I quickly passed it to him.

After Mr. Garrison turned back to the board a second time Cartman returned the note. We continued to pass the note back and forth…

Kyle: Meet me after class, Fatass  
Cartman: Fine, Jew…but you'll owe me.  
Kyle: How will I repay you?  
Cartman: I have a couple of ideas –evil laugh-  
Kyle: Dumbass  
Cartman: Stupid Jew

After class was over Cartman stood by the door waiting for me. I smiled at him then quickly went to his side. "Okay Jew, what do you want?" he asked.

I turned away. "How did you get that answer right?" I asked, not really saying what I wanted to say. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes. "Well, you called me out here and that's all you had to say? I don't really think that's what you wanted to say," he said. "Oh ya, you owe me double for making me wait for you, just so you could ask me a stupid question," he said,

I blushed lightly. "Okay, fine," I said. "I'll get you the money for that game you want," I said. "And, I'll get you a date with Wendy," I said.

He laughed. "Deal," he said. "Anyways, see you after school," he said, then left for his next class. I smiled gently as I watched him walk away.

I walked out to the busses as soon as Last hour was over. Cartman, Stan, and Kenny were already out on the busses. Why wouldn't they be, they have P.E last hour, while I have chemistry. I sat next to Stan, in the very back of the bus. Kenny and Cartman sat in front of us. Once again I felt the jealousy rise. Why couldn't I just accept Cartman not liking me? What if he likes Wendy? I don't care.

Stan's arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong, Kyle? You've been sighing since this morning," he asked, using a worried tone of voice.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine Stan, I'm just happy," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

I leaned closer to his ear. "Because, I have such a great best friend," I whispered. I looked at his face, it was bright red. He looked deep into my eyes, and then he began to lean closer to me. I felt his lips press against mine. I closed my eyes, imagining Cartman instead of Stan.

I heard laughing from Cartman and Kenny. Stan and I quickly pulled away and looked over at the laughing teens. Cartman looked hurt; I think I'm only imagining that. I punched Cartman's arm and he stopped laughing. "Stupid Jew fag," he said.

'Oh great, he added 'fag' to 'stupid Jew'' I sighed. "Shut up Cartman!" Stan yelled. "At least we don't like a stuck up bitch,"

Cartman became furious, "She's not a bitch! She's an awesome babe,"

Stan and I laughed. "Ya, we'll pretend to believe that," Stan said. He flipped us off then returned to his conversation with Kenny.

I looked out the window, watching every little thing that past the bus. Though, every little thing seemed to be only snow and an occasional tree or rock. Stan sighed and I turned to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I sigh and you think that something is wrong?" he asked. I nodded shamelessly. "Now you know how I feel when you sigh," he said rubbing my thigh. A blush formed upon my cheeks. "Want to go over to my place? My parents are off in Vegas," he said. I nodded...


	2. Chapter 2

Love the Way you Lie  
Chapter Two

Cartman: So, have sex with your boy toy last night?  
Kyle: Shut the fuck up, Fatass  
Cartman: Looks like someone didn't go full way  
Kyle: Why do you even bother?  
Cartman: 'Cause, its fun making you mad Lol  
Kyle: Ugh, I need to tell you something…meet me after class.  
Cartman: Oooh sounds hot  
Kyle: Dumbass  
Cartman: Stupid Jew

I crumpled the paper then stuffed it into my pant's pocket. A smile formed upon my face. Maybe, just maybe, Cartman will accept my feelings. I don't expect him to feel the same way, but just accept them.

"So, what do you want Jew?" Cartman asked as I left the classroom. I looked up at him then took a deep breath. "Hurry it up; I need to get to class,"

I sighed, then as I was about to speak, "Oh, Cartman," a high pitched voice called out. Wendy appeared beside Cartman and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Time to get to class," she looked over at me then scoffed. "What are you doing standing here with him?" she asked.

"Excuse me," I said. She laughed at me. "Why you…" An arm pulled me back and took me away from the couple…Candy. I pulled my arm free and turned angrily at the person who had pulled me away. "Stan?" I said softly.

I opened my mouth about to say something, but then Stan pressed his lips roughly on mine. He made sure his hands had a good lock on my wrists to keep me from trying to escape. His tongue had forced its way into my mouth.

After we pulled away the bell had already rung. I gasped and tried to run to my last period class but Stan had a tight grip. "Ow, Stan, you're hurting me," I cried. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, from the pain. "Stan, please let go!"

Stan slapped me then pulled me out into the parking lot. Tears were falling down my cheeks. "Kyle, would you shut up, if you cry like that, we'll be caught,"

I bit my lip and sniffled quietly. "Stan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to a motel," he said. My eyes widened. "Get in the car," he demanded.

As soon as he let go, I made a run for it, only to realize that what I did was a big mistake. Never try to escape from the best quarterback in South Park high. He grabbed around my waist and threw me to the ground. My hands caught me, but they stung badly. I sobbed loudly.

"Kyle, I told you to shut the fuck up," he yelled. He lifted me off the ground and threw me into his car, not the slightest bit gentle either. He got into the car then drove off school grounds.

I was wondering this morning why he had brought his car today. "Stan…why…?" I asked softly.

He scoffed. "You're my bitch, and I need more of you, and I need you to respect me," he said. I dug my face in my arms. "Listen, if you don't want Cartman finding out about you liking him, then I suggest you listen to me," I looked up at him confused. "Wondering how I know?" he asked, with a smile. I nodded. "Well, I see the way you blush every time you talk to him, or if he's only a couple of feet away, him not even noticing you,"

I dug my face in my arms again. "I do love him," I said, my voice cracking. He laughed. "Why are you doing this Stan?" I asked.

He stopped laughing, "I already told you,"

"It's not like you to be doing this," I said.

He didn't respond…Finally, the car stopped. I looked up from my arms and realized we were in the Motel 7. I looked over at him. He was already leaving the car. He stopped then looked over at me. "Get out!" he demanded.

I quickly got out then we both went in. Stan checked out a room then we went to it. Once in, he threw me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and literally ripped my pants off of me. "Stan, I don't have pants here!" I yelled. He punched my cheek and hushed me. I cried as he pulled off my underwear. He punched right at my eye.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He gripped my penis and pumped it roughly. I squealed in pain. He licked the tip and then forced the whole thing into his mouth. I moaned loudly. I felt one of his fingers enter me and I gasped.

'Stan…you're hurting me…don't you realize this? I thought you were my best friend…I guess I was wrong…You were a lot more gentle last night…why are you doing this now? Stan it hurts!'

He shoved his whole erection into me. Then he nearly pulled it all the way out, but before he could he forced it back in roughly. He repeated this process a couple of times. He then began to go slowly. I didn't like it when he went slowly.

"F-faster," I said.

He laughed. "Beg for it then, bitch," he said.

I gritted my teeth… "Please, fuck me faster," I said.

I hated this abusive relationship, but I also knew that I needed it bad right now. He had already given me a hard-on without even trying that hard. I was still like a virgin…though I knew I wasn't.

He went faster and harder. I moaned out in pain and in pleasure. He looked into my eyes, with an innocent and pleasured expression. I looked away. "You look adorable enough to fuck when you're in pain," he said.

I looked up at him. "Stan what do you..." he cut me mid-sentence with his fist. This time causing me to black out...

The last thoughts to enter my mind before I blacked out were: 'Cartman...do you know how much pain I'm in right now? For Stan being an abusive partner and you for getting back together with Wendy?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the Way you Lie**

** Chapter Three**

"Kyle, Kyle!" a voice entered my thoughts. I opened my eyes and a thin figure formed before me. I blinked and my vision cleared. "Kyle, I came as soon as I heard you were in the hospital!"

I smiled gently, "K-Kenny," I said. Kenny laughed happily; tears of joy spilling from the corners of his eyes. "Thank you for coming," I said, though, I had no idea how I had gotten here.

I looked around the hospital room and all my friends were here. Cartman, Kenny…Stan…Stan…for some reason, I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think his name. Stan.

I smiled at everyone who came. "Hey Fatass," I said. He smiled at me, as if to say 'I'm glad you're okay,'

"Jew,"

Stan walked closer towards me. "A-are you okay?" he asked. I nodded at my formal best friend. "That's good to hear," he said with a sigh of relief.

Something didn't seem right about Stan. Though, I couldn't put my finger on it. Why couldn't I remember how I ended up in the hospital?

"Um, Jew," Cartman said after everyone left the room. I looked up at him. "Why won't you tell everyone what really happened?" he asked, his voice sounding almost angry.

I looked away. "I can't remember what happened," I said. Cartman placed his hand gently on my hand then quickly pulled it away.

"Well, you better get better, stupid Jew," he said. I chuckled lightly. He smiled gently then left me.

Why won't he love me? Why won't he see the emotions that are easily read all over my face? Why can't he leave Wendy and come with me instead? I could give him a lot more…but…he's happy…That's all I really wanted; was for him to be happy. I love him, right? Then him happy makes me happy…but somehow, he doesn't seem happy…

"Kyle, get in!" Stan yelled as he saw me at the front entrance. I smiled at him and skipped towards him. I stopped halfway feeling a pain in my head. "Kyle? Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded then continued to his car. "So, my parents are off at work?" I asked.

Stan nodded. "Ya, they called me and told me to come pick you up," he smiled. Then we drove away from Hell's Pass Hospital.

I looked at him. "You know, don't you?" I asked. He looked at me confused then looked back at the road.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I sighed. "You know how I ended up in the hospital don't you?" I asked. He gave me a worried look. "Stan, you're my best friend, if you know please tell me," I said. "I can't remember,"

"If I knew, don't you think I would have told the doctors," he said. I giggled.

"Ya, sorry about that, Stan," I smiled. He chuckled then suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Stan?" I asked.

He gulped, but he didn't respond. The car stopped and I looked out the window. We were at Stark's Pond. "Kyle, I can't anymore I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him.

"Stan, are you …" his lips pressed against mine. I felt his hand gripping my crotch. I moaned, softly in between breaths.

He pulled away and made my seat fall back. "I do know how you got into the hospital!"

A gasp escaped my lips, but before I could say anything, Stan thrust his hand right under my eye. Then he forcefully pressed his lips to mine. I kicked him in between his legs and he fell back to his seat. Then I opened my door and began running away from him.

I pounded on a door desperately and a large teen opened the door to me. I ran in and fell to the ground. "Shut the door, please," I begged. The teen closed the door then walked over to my side. "Cartman," I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Help me, Cartman," I said once I caught my breath.

Cartman grabbed my chin and inspected my face. "What happened to your eye?" he asked.

As I was about to say his name, my body was engulfed in fear; thought entered my mind: 'What if Stan gets in deep trouble? What if Stan get's really pissed at me for telling and threatens to end my life? What if Cartman doesn't believe me?'

I gulped down hard then said. "I fell on my way here," I said. His eyebrows rose, I knew he didn't believe me. "I'm serious," I said looking away from his gaze.

"I believe you, Kyle," he said. "I just hope your telling the truth,"

Tears escaped the corner of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Cartman…" I said softly.

He placed his hands on my back and sniffled. "Stupid Jew,"

I may be a Jew, Cartman…but I'm your Jew…

…for now…


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the Way you Lie**

**Chapter Four**

Cartman held me in his arms…tightly, almost tightly enough to cut off my air support. A grin formed upon my face thinking that everything was going to be alright but then…"KYLE!" Stan screamed as he burst open the door. Cartman quickly released me, turning to face Stan. Right before he stood up, Stan punched Cartman. "Come on, you fucking bitch!" Stan yelled out to me. "It's time for your 'play' time to end," he said.

I gritted my teeth not moving a muscle. His face grew red with furry. "I'm not going with you!" I yelled.

Cartman stood and kicked Stan square on the nuts. I gasped and Stan fell to the ground. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Cartman yelled. Stan looked up. "Didn't you hear me?" Cartman kicked Stan's face, causing Stan to fly out. "Get the FUCK out!" He shut the door then turned to me. His expression went from pissed off to sad. I stood and walked to him. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I-I was lying…" I said, with a tone of guilt. He looked me in the eye. "I didn't fall on my way here," I paused. Tears then began spilling from my eyes. "S-Stan, he-he-hit me," I said.

Cartman could only look down. "I believed you," he said.

"Cartman, I couldn't tell you before," I said. "Please don't kick me out," I begged, tears literally soaking through my skin.

He walked to his staircase, not turning back to face me. "Stay for the night…but tomorrow after first sun-light you leave," he said.

"I love you,"

He turned and walked forwards towards me. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his tongue run up my cheek. He said nothing, but I could feel his emotion run through his body to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love the Way you Lie**

**Chapter Five**

Cartman threw me to the floor sucking on my neck. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around Cartman's neck. His hand ran under my shirt, feeling at my nipples. I gritted my teeth together. "Nya~" escaped from my lips. He chuckled lightly then pressed his lips against mine. His tongue brushed against my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue traveled around the inside of my mouth.

I felt a cold breeze reach my chest then I noticed Cartman had opened up my sweater. He bit my nipple and I gasped. Cartman leaned up and sighed. "I can't continue this," he said.

I looked away sadly, "Why not?"

"I'm dating Wendy, remember?" he said. "I can't betray her…I just got the girl of my dreams,"

I looked over at him with a pleading look upon my face. "Cartman…just this once," I said. "Please,"

He smiled over at me. "Filthy Jew…" He bent back down and continued to suck on my nipple. Just then Stan burst open the door. "Kyle! I'm not giving up on you!"

Cartman ignored the pissed off Stan and continued to suck on my nipple. Stan came running towards us and jumped into the air, about to come crashing down; his elbow sticking out for Cartman's last breath. Everything went slow. I could hear nothing. Only my simple heart beat. I looked down at Cartman who looked me in the eye. I looked back up at Stan. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

Then life was going at normal tempo. Stan was coming down fast, so I quickly rolled Cartman off of me. Blood burst from where Stan landed. Air couldn't reach my lungs. I looked over at Cartman who had his eyes wide open.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's all right because I love the way you lie**

**I love the you lie**

Cartman stood up and ran out the door. Before he left he yelled, "I'm getting a doctor!"

I smiled after him. Then my attention went back up to Stan. He was crying. I felt a pen in my pocket, so I reached for it. Stan looked away and then was my chance. I made sure the point was out then I lunged it at Stan's throat. He gasped for air, but none got to him.

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

I stood, but pain shot through my body. Stan grabbed the bottom of my pants and didn't let go. I pulled my leg free and made my way to the kitchen.

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

**Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

"Kyle, I'm sorry," Stan said with his last few breaths. I looked through Cartman's kitchen and found the alcohol along with the matches. I poured alcohol all around the house then I poured some on myself. Then as Cartman came running through the door, I lit one match and threw it in the box of matches. Then the box dropped to the floor. I was the first to burst into flames. Cartman just stood there, watching me.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Cartman ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "You stupid greedy Jew! Why are you doing this?" he asked. Soon the flames began to eat him. It hurt like fuck, but I liked the pain.

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded**

**Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire **

"If I can't have you…nobody can," I said. "So, call me a greedy Jew...'Cause, all I want is you…"

We lied in his bed, in flames. Waiting for death…

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie…**

On my last night on earth, I spent burning. But it didn't hurt. The only reason was because I spent that night with my rival; my enemy; my crush…


End file.
